


November 15th: Jamie Winchester (Year 5)

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Birthdays [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd think Lucifer's Vessel wouldn't whine so much about being whacked in the face.</p><p>You'd be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	November 15th: Jamie Winchester (Year 5)

Dean isn’t even trying to hold back his laughter, and Sam absolutely hates him for it.

“It’s not funny, Dean,” he snaps as he holds the damp dishcloth to his nose, which is gushing blood. 

“Aw, come on,” Dean pleads, catching his breath. “It’s a little funny. And Jamie didn’t mean it. It’s his birthday, he got excited.” 

“He whacked me in the face with a baseball bat,” Sam snaps. 

“He said he was sorry! He was aimin’ for the Pinata!” 

Sam glowers at him. “He missed.” 

“And you’ll live,” Dean reminds him. “You were stuck in a hell cage with two psycho archangels, but no, your five-year-old nephew swings a bat at your face by accident, and you’re just a puddle of ragey tears.” He swings the fridge open and pulls two ice cream cakes out. 

“Two? There aren’t that many people here,” Sam points out. 

“Well, Miranda’s pregnant again,” Dean reminds says. “She couldn’t stop eating popcorn with Jamie, with Matt it was peanut butter, and this one’s ice cream. She’ll probably scarf down three or four slices.” 

“And the rest is for you?” Sam asks. 

Dean grins as he pulls his zippo out to light the candles on the first cake. “Maybe I’ll get lucky and she’ll lick it off me later.” 

“Dude!” 

Dean chuckles as he hefts the cake up. “Pull it together Sammy, time to sing the birthday song!”


End file.
